I Love You,So What!
by Balagtas
Summary: Shizuru is a first year student.Natsuki is her classmate.Will she fall inlove with Natsuki and vice-versa?


I am a first year student now.A of my classmates wanted to be friends with me,but there is one girl named Kuga Natsuki who..i think..not is very irritating for me because of her goddamn is also rich,she have 4 different wears it from Monday to Thursday,Friday is our P.E. and she also have 3 different rubber shoes!We don't even greet each other when we would accidentally meet at the hallway of our school.

On one rainy day, I had finished reading books in our library, when I saw her standing 's was raining and here I thought she didn't have any umbrella.I was staring at her until..

"Shit!My brother will not come to fetch me."Natsuki murmured silently but lucky me,I heard it.

I saw her turn around,facing me. "Uhm.S-Shizuru..may I have a favor from you?"she pleaded me.

_'Hmm.. she looks so cute!'_

"Hmp! What is it?" I turned out to a hypocrite type of girl.

"C-Can i..uhm.. Can you share your umbrella with me?"

Oh my god!The infamous Kuga Natsuki pleaded to me once more!

"And why will I do That?" i asked her while glaring.

"Please..I needed to go to Jollibee."she answered with those cute puppy eyes.

"Why don't you call your driver and tell him you'll go to Jollibee?"Still Glaring at her.

"Please..I just have to meet Nao"She said with more pleading tone.

".."

My glare seems to fade when I heard a name,and I gave her a hint of my jealousy!I hope she didn't noticed it (But luck is on Natsuki's side! She did noticed it!XD)

"Uhm.., Nao is my cousin and she is a first year student like is invited to her classmates birthday and so I."she explained after she noticed 'it'.

"So can you share your umbrella with me?" she pleaded again.

I have no choice so I shared my umbrella with walking, our arms are touching and our bodies it happens I'm trying to distance myself to she is always telling me that I may have soaked in water.

"So uhm.. here we are.." she told me while smiling.

I didn't noticed her because my attention is on the five girls sitting at a table near the window who are smiling at her back.. 'Maybe that is Nao' I thought while staring at a red haired girl who is.. I think... texting.

"Hey Shizuru!"

"o-Okay.. I'll go now" I told her when I turn around ready to leave.

"W-wait!"

"Hmp! What?!"

"I just want to thank you.. and I promise to treat you tomorrow"

"Hmp! No need to thank and I don't need your treat!"

"Hehe! Bye!" she said and turned to leave.

I stayed there for a couple of minutes until I saw her at the window while she was kissing the girls one by one on the .

**-Wednesday,At the bestfriend and I's favorite place-**

"Hey! Ru-chan!"

"oh..Hi Anh!"

Anh Lu, my classmate and bestfriend who is willing to help me in any knows that I hate she always tease me that Natsuki is my crush.

"Uhm.. Best how was your yesterday went out?" She asked me with curiosity.

I told her about yesterday when I shared my umbrella with Natsuki and i saw her with five girls at Jollibee. But I didn't tell her that I was jealous about the girl named was shocked because Natsuki didn't treat me even only a spaghetti or twirl or french fries. We talked to each other when she tapped me and pointed to Natsuki who is carrying a plastic bag with her.

"Hey " she said while pointing to a smiling Natsuki.

"Hi Shizuru this is the treat I promised you yesterday,there are spaghetti,french fries and twirl."

Anh and I stared at each other before I noticed that Natsuki is still there standing and grinning.

"I told you I don't need your treat!" i yelled at her and turned.

"Aw Shizuru please take this as the return of your kindness"

She put the bag down on the bench and told us to eat it before class starts then she waved goodbye.

"Thanks Natsuki-Chan!" Shouted Anh to Natsuki.

"Come on Shiz let's eat this!" Anh said excitedly.

"Anh,NO! I wouldn't eat that!"

"Is that so? Hmm..,I've got an idea.. We will eat this at your house Shiz. After school..ok?" Anh asked or should I say commanded me?

' I guess i don't have any choice now..'

"Okay -sigh-"

**-Weeks Later-**

Days are passing,whenever I met Natsuki she always greet me but I'll just ignore her. Until I wrote her name at the last pages of each of my notebooks! I love Natsuki because she's sweet and cute! But..-

"Shiz you love her!"

"What?!" shocked because I didn't noticed Anh.

"Shiz it's wrong that you write her name on the last pages of your will you do if one of our teachers saw it? i will just buy you a new notebook..Ok?" Anh requested.

"Okay Anh thanks."

Anh did what she had promised me.I wrote Natsuki's name in the notebook with floating red is always irritating but i fell for her.I love her, but, I want to distance myself to hers because I know that she sees me as a friend only.

**-Tuesday Morning-**

"Goodmorning Shizuru!" Natsuki greeted me.

"Hmp! Please don't greet me! It makes my day worst!" I yelled at her. Deep inside me I don't to do it,but because I love her I want to distance myself to hers and I know that she can't return my feelings.

She was hurts me to see her liked I just walk away..

Two weeks had passed Natsuki didn't greet me once. Of course I was sad. But one morning, I and Anh are the earliest in class. I noticed three red roses on my arm chair. The name of the sender that is written was nothing other than 'Natsuki Kuga'.

" Oh my god Shiz! The one you love,loves you too!" Anh said while shaking me.

"uhmm.. Anh please don't tell anyone about this,and Of course inside me I am happy Anh" I told her while walking to he trash can and throw the flowers.

"Shiz are you an idiot! Why are you throwing the flowers in the trash can! You shall keep them!" Anh Said while snatching Shizuru's bag.

"A-Anh! Wait!" Shizuru tried to recover her bag but Anh had put the flowers in.

"Shiz,you will keep them and collect" Anh told me what to do to the roses.

"Okay Anh,you're expecting that there will be more flowers."

I hope that Natsuki will give me more flowers.I love it.

"Hi Shizuru" a voice wakes me up from my thought.

"O-oh! Hi..uhm.. Natsuki" I feel guilty because I have the flowers in my Natsuki knowing that I had keep it.

"-coughs-Uhm I need to go now Shiz! See you later okay?" Anh told me and winks before she turn around and walks away.

So,I must have my apology to Natsuki for yelling her last time..,right?

"Ahh,Natsuki..." I said while looking away at her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"So-sorry for the last time I yelled at you..to.." Oh my god I stuttered!

"Oh no, no, no, it's nothing Shizuru, hmm.. I think I have to leave now." she kissed me on the cheek and waved I,on the other hand was surprised that she had kissed me.

I walk to Anh at our favorite bench while blushing from the kissed she gave me.

"Shiz,are you okay?" Anh asked when I reach the bench and sat down.

"No-nothing wrong Anh." Gosh,I stuttered again.

"Ohh,nothing happened that's why you're blushing huh? I know that she kissed you on the cheek" Anh said while lowering her voice a the last part. But I heard it and I blushed even redder.

"A-anh lets go to class now"

"okay Shiz" Anh agreed while grinning.

**-Tomorrow Morning-**

"ANH!!! ANH!! ANH!! Wait up!!!!" I yelled at Anh while walking in the hallway.

"God,Shiz you're so loud!" Anh shouted at me then laughed a little.

"Anh,---this---is--not--the--time to-- laugh!." I said while catching my breath.

"Why? What happened? You're so nervous." Anh said worryingly.

"Anh! The notebook you gave me IS LOST!" I said when I caught my breath.

"You mean the one with Natsuki's name in it with floating red hearts!"

"Exactly!"

"Oh my god! Are you sure? Maybe you left it home and then your mother saw it and put it in a place or-or you misplaced it!" Anh said while panicking.

"No! If my mother did see it she'll give it to me! Well,also my brother and sister! And it can't be dad who saw it because he's out of the country and NO i didn't misplace it.I'm sure!"

"Shiz, I told you to not bring it here right?" Anh said seriously.

"Well yes,but I bring it here." I told her while looking at the floor.

"Shiz, maybe we can find it in the 'Lost and Found Corner'." Anh suggested.

"What! And they'll know that the notebook is mine?!"

"Well yeah, we have no choice."

Before we reach the Lost and Found Corner,we saw Natsuki approaching us with a notebook in her hands.

"Shizuru,is this yours?" She asked me seriously.

"Uhmm.. Y-yes!" I answered her honestly while I snatched the notebook from her grip.

"Shizuru, I saw the content of the notebook." She told me when I turn around and she took my hand and squeezed it.

"U-uh.." I look at my hand then I turned to her.

"Shizuru do you love me?" She asked me

I feel the heat on my face then answered her..

"I LOVE YOU! SO WHAT?!" I confessed to her.

And after I said that,I walked away fast with Anh following behind ,Natsuki is standing with a smile on her face,and me blushing.

"Shiz,oh god! You confess huh?" Anh said.

"Y-yes!" I sat on out favorite bench and opened the notebook.

I feel relief because Natsuki is the one who had found it but I'm also nervous because of what might she think about me.

"Shiz, we gotta go to class now,our subject will begin in any ,if you want you'll just sit there and think about her."

"ANH! I'll get you!" I yelled before I run to catch Anh.

"Okay Shiz~"

After catching Anh,we got to our room and marked late. -Sigh- Another boring classes again.

Several hours had passed and now it's time to go home.

"Bye Anh! See you tomorrow!"

"Okay Shiz! Bye!"

We waved a goodbye to each other and walked home.

**-Morning-**

Anh is absent had a headache,and, here I am,sitting at our favorite bench.I am reading when Natsuki jumped out from the bush behind.

"Shizuru" She whispered to my ear.

"Na-natsuki!" I jumped out the bench blushing.

_'Why does she have a serious face?'_

"Shizuru" She whispered my name again and held my hands.

"Natsuki..."

"Shizuru,what shall I do to make you believe that I LOVE YOU and I want you to be my partner? Is the flowers not enough to show my love?" She asked with a more serious tone.

"Natsuki,the thing you should do is...." I lowered my head to the ground.

"Is what?"

"Is kiss me,Natsuki" I blushed.

"Eh?" Natsuki became confused but she held my shoulders.

I was going to tell her that I was just joking but she leaned in and captured my lips with hers.I have this tingling sensation in my stomach until she broke the kiss.

"Is that enough?" She asked me then turned around to hide her blush from me.

I wrapped my arms at her waist and whispered to her ears.

"I was just joking but you take it , honestly I enjoyed it".

"S-shizuru!"

"I love you Natsuki"

"I love you too Shizuru"

And she turn around then hugged me back.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"That was the story why Natsuki and I are together until now and forever"

"Wow Shizuru that's wonderful and sweeeeet!"

"Yes, thanks Mai to coming to our house today"

"You're always welcome!" Mai said with her cheery tone.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
